Just Look At The Mess You Made
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Katie finds out her boyfriend was cheating on her. What will she do now that she knows? Who will help her? Songfic based on Underdog by You Me At Six.


**I listened to this song at school, and then just couldn't get it out of my mind, sooo I did the natural thing (for me at least) and decided to do a songfic on it. I think it turned out pretty good, I like it :) Hope you guys do too:)**

**Disclaimer: Me own BTR or You Me At Six? Yeaaahh, totally. I wish. **

**That's a no. I don't own BTR or YMAS or any of the caracthers in the story (apart from the made up ones).**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"There, perfect," I muttered to myself pleased as I put on my last layer of mascara making my lashes look just a little more defined and longer than usual. I had finished doing my makeup and gotten dressed for Shane, my boyfriend. I was planning on paying him a surprise visit. I left my room, luckily nobody were out in the living room, so I didn't have to explain my looks to anyone. Especially not Kendall, the definition of over protective.

I gently closed the door and strutted in my heels towards the elevator, and onwards to Shane's apartment. Just as I rounded the corner, just a few feet from his apartment, I bumped in to a tall blonde girl. I saw his apartment door close and the girl had her hair slightly messed up. After-sex style.

I couldn't tell if my hear was shattering or if someone had just attacked it with a knife, making as many holes as they possibly could. Either way, it was damn painful.

"Did you just walk out of that apartment?" I asked, hatred apparent in my voice, pointing at Shane's door.

"Not that it's any of your business if I walked out of my boyfriend's apartment, but yes, I did."

"Boyfriend?"

Oh, there they had just found a semi-automatic rifle and went on a massacre over the remains of my heart. Lovely.

"Yeeah?" The blonde girl looked confused. "Are you okay? You look a little hurt and plenty pissed off."

"Please don't tell me your boyfriend's name is Shane Patterson," I almost begged.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm dating him," I said, and could see the blonde girl going through the same emotions as I had just a minute ago. She twirled around, ready to kick down the door of Shane's apartment.

"Wait," I called after her before she could do anything. "I have a better idea," I said, smirking evilly. The blonde's face lit up as she saw my smirk.

"Oooh, I'm liking that look. You look like you want to take him down. Hard."

"Oh, I do," I breathed, we had started heading towards the elevator, to get the hell away from Shane's hallway. "Hi, I'm Katie by the way, evil and cunning mastermind when in need," I said offering her my hand. The blonde flashed me a half smile, and shook my hand.

"I'm Samantha, method actress, hungry for revenge when seriously wronged. I do have to say though, that guy does have good taste, you're absolutely beautiful."

I blushed faintly, flattered at Samantha's compliment.

"I have to agree, you're gorgeous too."

I might just have to introduce her to James sometime. He would love her. And she would be perfect for him. But right now, we had more important issues at our hands. Bringing that son-of-a-bitch Shane down to the ground. Crumbling into pieces. Teaching him to never treat a girl that way ever again.

I told Samantha all about my plan, and she approved gladly.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed by the time we had reached Lucy's floor. I knocked on her door, and she quickly opened.

"Katie!" she said cheerfully, obviously happy to see me. "What are you doing here?" she looked kind of confused, "are you okay? You look kind of pissed off."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Can you play the song Underdog by You Me At Six?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I can, I love those guys! Why?"

I flashed an evil grin, and looked happily at Samantha. Our plan was going to work. I explained the situation to Lucy.

"Hell yeah, count me in! I'm happy to help bring that bastard down, I'll talk to my band and get them there," Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. Sam and I thanked her and finished up getting everybody we needed on board.

Sam and I said our goodbyes, now both our cellphones one number richer.

I walked back inside 2J and was met with James.

"Who are you and what have you done to Katie Knight?" James teased. I twirled around elegantly, my phone in hand, showing off my more groomed look.

"You look great," he said with a smile on his face. I gasped.

"Oh my God, did the James Diamond actually compliment somebody's looks besides his own?"

James smiled even brighter, but otherwise ignored my comment. "So what's the occasion?"

"Well, I was going to see my boyfriend…"

"Aaand?"

"It's complicated. I've got some things to fix, talk to you later," I said moving my attention on to my phone.

"Katie, come on, talk to me," he called after me, but I just kept on walking towards my room.

"Hey, wanna go out tomorrow?" I texted to Shane. Shortly after he replied. "Sure. Anything special in mind?"

"Yup, there's a nice restaurant James talked about. Sounds really cozy, live music and all."

"Sounds great. It's a date then."

I immediately called Sam.

"It's so on!"

"Yesss," she said victoriously, and I couldn't help but to imagine her doing a happy dance.

"Hey, thank you so much for helping me out with this. You're an awesome girl, and you deserve somebody better than him," I said suddenly turning serious again.

"Thanks, Katie, so do you."

"Thanks, so would you kill me if I brought along someone who's potential boyfriend material?"

Samantha laughed warmly. "Sure, bring him along. But I'm not promising anything."

"Of course not, I just think you'll like him and he'll like you."

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow," Samantha said cheerfully. "Yeah, see ya," I replied just as cheerfully and hung up. I was really happy that in the midst of it all, I had gotten myself a new friend.

I walked back out into the living room where James sat on the couch watching some sappy show.

"Hey, James? You remember that time I saved your lucky comb and mirror from getting tossed into that bonfire?" Of course he did, how could he possibly forget. James groaned, switching off the TV and turning towards me.

"What do you want from me, Katie?" he asked, seeing straight through me. Not that it really was that hard at the moment.

"Do you think maybe you could come to that restaurant you always talk about tomorrow? Samantha and I have this evil little plan, and I want her to be happy and I think you two would be a cute couple. I'm not forcing you on a date with her or anything, I just want you to be there and just consider if she's worth a shot."

"You want me to go on a date with your friend?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Not quite, but close enough." James was silent for a while, before finally sighing and giving in."Yeah, sure."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "But most importantly, can you make sure there will be paparazzi there?"

James' face dropped. "Paparazzi? You _want_ them there?"

I just flashed my cunningly evil grin and nodded, and left him baffled in the living room.

* * *

><p>The day after, Friday, I got dressed like I had been yesterday and styled my hair too, so that it fell in loose curls across my shoulders and back.<p>

"Okay, the paparazzi will be there," James said, still uncertain of why I wanted them there.

"Thanks James," I said and kissed his cheek as I headed towards the door.

"What the heck is up with her?" I heard an equally confused Carlos ask.

"I really have no idea," James replied, still bewildered, "she might be going crazy."

"I think you just might be right there," Logan added. I smiled to myself as I imagined just how confused they would look. As I headed for the lobby, I took a deep breath.

Okay, game on.

I entered the lobby and waved cheerfully at Shane and leaned in kissing his cheek, while on the inside I felt more like punching him. I spotted a sneaking Samantha and winked at her, mouthing "game on" to her.

Shane and I headed out to the restaurant, and after ordering our drinks, Lucy and the band walked on the stage changing out the normal band. The paparazzi where already swarming the place, and Samantha was in position. She had even tracked down a couple of Shane's angry exes. This was going to be epic.

"Oh, that's my cue," I said and got up on the stage. Shane looked at me with adoration from his seat.

"This is a very special song to me, and I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone," I said looking at Shane, just as the drummer started up.

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"_And I know something you don't_

_It comes and goes_

_Like the strength in your bones, woah_

_To keep you mind at rest_

_I'll never let the two of us be friends_

_Does that hurt?"_

After the first verse, I heard Samantha whoot from the back of the restaurant and people gathered up behind Shane. Not a single person blocking my view to him.

"_Underdog,_

_Just look at the mess you made_

_It's such a shame, a shame_

_We had to find out this way"_

By this time, I was really living it out on stage, glaring at Shane with just enough hatred in my voice, to highlight the words.

"_You must have,_

_The must have moment in your hands_

_And it's sad to think that._

_I'm a season, I'm going to change_

_Just not face to face,_

_It ain't broke, so don't fix it"_

Now, the exes and crowd where cheering, the paparazzi snapping photos wildly, some probably filming too. I smirked while moving on to the refrain again.

"_Underdog, _

_Just look at the mess you made_

_It's such a shame, a shame_

_We had to find out this way_

_Revenge loves company_

_Three makes it a crowd_

_So wash your mouth_

_And sit this one out_

_And I'm down, down_

_But definitely not out_

_(definitely not out)_

_Yeah, what did you call me again?_

_A bet, I bet we don't make it_

_(I bet we don't make it)_

_Coz I never take advice from my friends_

_Friends in very high places_

_They're only making beds for themselves,_

_How very selfish_

_We'll keep you in mind in the end_

_Underdog,_

_Just look at the mess you made_

_It's susch a shame, a shame_

_We had to find out this way,_

_Revenge loves company_

_Three makes it a crowd_

_So wash your mouth_

_And sit this one out"_

I high fived the band, then turned around smirking evilly at Shane. Samantha joined me on stage, and James - whom I hadn't noticed entering, cheered loudly.

"Let this be a lesson guys," I told everyone in there, "don't cheat on a girl. Ever. 'Cause if you do, we'll be tearing you right down with us, and we'll make sure you burn. This one's for you Shane." Just as the words left my lips, two waiters with buckets of ice water dumped it over Shane.

"Hope you learned your lesson now," Samantha said, smirking.

Samantha and I walked over to James, who put an arm around her.

"That was awesome! You girls rock," James said proudly. "He should know better than to cheat, especially when he's messing with you two."

I smiled widely at him. "Thanks. My mission here is complete, so I'm gonna head home now." I gave both of them a goodbye hug.

"Be safe," I added strictly, but breaking into a goofy smile, and a faint blush creped into the pair's cheeks.

I called Kendall asking him if he could pick me up, which he did.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Logan noted cheerfully as I entered the apartment beaming. I noticed Carlos sat on the bright orange couch with his laptop out, as I started telling them what had just happened.

"Man, I whish I had been there," Logan said.

"Yeah, seeing that would be epic," Kendall agreed.

"Guys, check this out," Carlos said shoving the computer closer to Kendall and Logan. He was on one of those gossip sites again. And my little performance was the top story, with the title "That's What You Get… Public Humiliation."

The guys looked at each other as they scrolled through the story, and finished off with watching the video of my performance.

"Yeahh, that's my girl!" Carlos proclaimed and high fived me.

"That was one kick-ass performance!" Logan exclaimed proudly.

"You rock, baby sis! Way to go, no one gets to treat you like that and get away with it."

"Hell no! No one should ever get away with it," I said and was pulled into a group hug. Ah, what should I have done without my awesome friends?

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Like it? <strong>

**I think this might be some of the better ones I've posted so far :)**


End file.
